


uncomfy

by doubleonxthing



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluff?, idk - Freeform, it's not really angsty ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleonxthing/pseuds/doubleonxthing
Summary: written for spyfest (crossposted on ff). prompt: “what’s so great about this tv show anyway?” (aka tom decides alex studies too much)
Relationships: Tom Harris & Alex Rider, Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Spyfest 2020





	uncomfy

  
Lost in a haze of velocity vectors and projectile motion and equations that barely make sense, Alex barely stops himself from flinching when a knock on his door yanks him out of his thoughts. Running a hand over his face, he glances at the clock - how is it already 5 - and turns to Jack. 

“Hi.” He gives her a smile, something in him relaxing at the sight of her, leaning against the wooden doorway with her unruly hair gathered in a lazy ponytail - everything’s okay if she’s here and smiling.

She holds out a phone - one of the landlines they don’t really need anymore but keep forgetting to cancel. “It’s Tom. Said something about how you aren’t answering your phone.”

He winces, said phone buried in his blanket, powered off. Oops. Jack laughs at his expression, ruffling his hair and he takes the phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Hey, Tom.” He picks up a pen, clicking it absently.

“Alex! What the hell, man, I’ve been texting you all day!” There’s no real anger in voice - just relief and they both know he can tell. “I thought that they might’ve- I mean, I know you said they said they’re gonna leave you alone but you’ve said that before and I- they haven’t called you or anything right? Because-”

“No!” He cuts him off, shaking his head. “No, no, Tom, I’m good! I was just trying to catch up on work and I lost track of time. They haven’t - I’m not going anywhere soon, promise. Don’t worry.”

“Oh.” Tom’s quiet for a minute, before he perks back up. “Okay, you better be ready to go by the time I’m at your house and don’t you even think about saying no because I know you don’t have other plans and I’m not letting you spend the rest of your Saturday studying.”

“Tom, no, wait-” He can hear Tom clattering around, probably trying to find two of the same shoes in the mess he calls a room.

“Nope, no, don’t try to convince me. It’s not gonna work. I will call Jack and we both know who she’s gonna agree with.”

“But-” Alex breaks off, glancing down at the numbers that had stopped making sense about an hour ago. “Fine, okay. Where are we-”

“It’s a surprise! Okay, bye, I’ll see you in like 10 minutes!” He hangs up and Alex laughs quietly, flipping his notebook shut.

  
Tom makes it in less than 10 minutes, pulling Jack in for a quick hug when she opens the door. She’s as much of a sister to him as she is to Alex. He grins when Alex comes down the stairs - silently, out of habit - and bounces on the balls of his feet.

They move to the kitchen and Alex pours a glass of water while Tom perches on the counter, snagging two of the cookies Jack made earlier. 

“So, are you gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” 

“Nope!” Tom replies cheerfully, swinging his feet. Alex says nothing and takes a sip, waiting. “Okay, okay. So James has his brother’s Prime password and you know how season two came out last night? It’s not on any of the uh, hypothetical pirating sites yet and he said we can come over. And yes, Alex, he specifically told me to bring you along, don’t look at me like that.”

“Season two of what?” he asks slowly.

“Alex!” Tom stares at him, reaching for another cookie. “Tell me you’re joking. Please.”

“Nope.”

“Okay, that’s it! Come on, let’s go. We have to culture you.” He hops off the counter, grabbing Alex’s sleeve. 

Alex hesitates and Tom pauses, looking back at him. “We don’t have to, you know,” he says quietly, “we can go somewhere else or stay here if you want. I just - I don’t want you to spend your entire weekend alone thinking about physics or whatever other bullshit.”

“Yeah, I…” He trails off and gives Tom a half smile. “Thanks, man.” He shakes his head, shoving Tom’s arm, “But now I’ve got to see what’s so great about this show.”

  
Fifteen minutes of walking and six minutes of Tom trying to call a stray cat over before the revving of an engine scared her away later, they’re on James’ street.

“Did you see her, Al? She was so adorable!” Tom drags his hands through his hair dramatically, looking up at the sky. “I could’ve like, adopted her and brought her home - it’s not like my parents would notice, they’re too busy fighting anyway. But no! That stupid ass dude on his stupid loud motorcycle decided to scare her away!” 

Alex rolls his eyes when Tom slumps against him dramatically, lamenting the loss of the animal he didn’t know existed under several minutes prior. “Okay.”

“No, but-” he breaks off, glancing at the house in front of them. “Oh, we’re here.” He sounds disappointed, all the excitement from a second ago gone.

“Yeah,” Alex says slowly, glancing at him. 

Tom reaches out and snags Alex’s wrist, fingers curled in the fabric, eyes tracing the cracks in the sidewalk. “Hey. Tell me if you want to leave, okay? Like, the second you’re uncomfy. I’ll make up an excuse and we can go get boba instead or something.” 

Alex tosses an arm around him, ruffling his hair. “Are you sure you’re the not the one who doesn’t want to go? Because if you wanna get boba with me, you can just say it,” he teases, laughing when Tom flushes.

“Shut up!” Tom shoves him, face red. “I’m out here trying to be a good friend and you’re what? Making fun of me? Ungrateful ass shit.”

But by the time they’re at James’ door, they’re breathless from laughing. Alex tries to keep a straight face, but then Tom rings the doorbell repeatedly and James opens the door, swearing, and he loses it again.

James moves to let them in, glancing over his shoulder at Alex. “I wasn’t sure if you were gonna show.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips. “Tom’s kinda annoying when he wants something.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha. (consider leaving a review?)


End file.
